Learning to Kick it
by The Real Black Swan
Summary: When Melody moved to her new town she didn't expect much to happen that was until she met Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Jack and Kim. Follow Melody and her new friends as she navigates her way through a new school, new friends, a new brother, and a new romance. Jack/Kim Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Kickin' it.**

**AN: Ok as much as I love Kim and Jack I'm tired of reading fanfics about them so I decided to write a Jack/OC fanfic. I hope you like it and hope you like Melody my OC.**

"Melody are you finished getting ready yet?" My step-dad Percy called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming." I called back looking in the mirror. I smiled softly at my reflection. I was wearing a light blue tank dress with a pair of simple white sandals and my medium length black hair was pulled up into a ballerina bun.

Picking up my bag I run down the stairs to the kitchen table wear my mom Rachel was drinking coffee reading an art magazine.

I laughed at my mother's appearance, her curly red hair had blue and yellow paint in it. "What's so funny?" She said curiously her green eyes flicking up from her magazine.

"You have paint in your hair." Said my step-brother Chase picking up an apple from the table with a snort. "Yeah Rach you should probably wash that out." Percy said with a chuckle pecking her on the cheek. "Do you two need a ride?" He asked us and I nod.

"Sure thanks." I replied. Percy smiled and grabs his keys. "Don't worry Chase is goes to the school too so you know someone." He said looking at Chase. "Right?" He asked him giving him a look and Chase nodded. "Right of course." He replied and I stood up heading to the door.

* * *

"What's your schedule?" Chase asked looking over my shoulder. "Umm Biology, Algebra 2, French 2, AP English, Lunch, Theatre, Art, and P.E." I said with a quick smile. "So where's the Biology room Chase- Chase?" I said turning around to Chase no where in sight. "Thanks for helping me." I muttered looking at my schedule. "Room 24." I muttered before heading to class.

* * *

"Cafeteria." I read looking at the sign next to the door as I looked around nervously. So far I had survived most of my classes and got lost 8 times, but who's counting besides that weird kid Jimmy or whatever.

Taking a death breathe I walked in looking for a table to sit at. "Hey you look out!" A voice cried out swing around quickly I saw an apple shooting towards me quickly I grabbed it in my hand.

My jaw clenched as I turned my head towards the table where it came from. That Jimmy kid was sitting with his lunch tray in front of his face. I marched over there and snatched the tray from him with my hand slamming it on the table. "Are you crazy, you could have maimed me or someone else?!" I practically yelled at him.

"I-I-I'm sorry it was a-?" He stuttered under my glare. "A what?" I said calming down slightly when I noticed people looking at me. Shooting a smile I turned back them.

"That was a great catch." I heard a voice say irritated I turned around to tell them "I'm busy here." but that plan was cut short when I turned around. A tall very good-looking boy with longish brown hair stood before. "Ummm thanks." I say feeling my cheeks flush slightly.

"I'm Jack your-." He said trailing off. "Speak Idiot." A voice in my head yelled. "I'm Mel-Mel...I mean Melody." I say awkwardly and Jack laughs.

"Well Mel-Mel-Melody do you want to sit with me-me-me- I mean um us." He says trailing off slightly gesturing to one of the two empty seats.

"Jack we don't let just about anyone sit with us." The Jimmy? says. "But we'll make an exception right Jerry." Says another boy sending Jimmy- I mean Jerry a look. "Let's Deliberate." Says the last boy sitting there and Jack shrugs.

"Ok wait one moment." He says sitting with his friends. "I'll take that." Jerry says taking the tray from my hand and putting it in front of their face.

"She's a girl." I hear him say and the other boy responds with a "Yeah a hot girl." Jack looks up and gives me a small smile before taking the tray down.

"Today's your lucky day sweet cheeks, you get to sit with us." Jerry says to me gesturing to the seat besides him.

I back away from him and next to Jack and a short dark-skinned boy. "I'm Eddie." He says giving me a friendly smile which I returned. "And I'm Milton Krupnick." Says a tall gangly boy. "Nice to meet you I'm Melody." I say with a smile.

"Are you lost, because no girl ever sits there without them tricking her too?" says a voice from behind. A tall girl with blonde hair says with a smile. "I'm Kim." She says introducing herself.

"Melody." I say returning her smile as she sits down next to Jerry, something you can tell she's not to pleased about. "So where'd you learn to catch like that?" Milton asks and I smile.

"At my dojo in my old town." I reply with a smile seeing there shocked at expressions. "You do Karate?" Eddie asks and I nod. "Yep, I'm a second degree brown belt." I reply with a proud smile and Jerry snorts. "Well Jack and Kim are black belts." He says matching my proud tone and "I'm a green belt." he finishes and I nod appreciatively. "Cool." I reply with a smile.  
"You should join our dojo." Milton suggests and Eddie nods. "But be warned it's very exclusive right Jack?" He says turning to him and Jack nods.

"RIGHT." He says shifting his attention to Kim who was stuffing her salad in her mouth rather quickly.

"Right," she said with her mouth still slightly full as she swallowed. "It'll be great having another girl in the dojo." she said though her tone of voice said otherwise.

"So meet me after school and I'll walk with you over there." He says smiling and I nod. "Sure." I reply noticing out of the corner of my eye Kim's expression. Uh oh this could get ugly.

* * *

**Ok guys this is my first Kickin' It story I hope you like it don't forget to review. Bye.**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Normally I don't respond to flames on my stories,but I found some really terrible things on there so fuck that here's my response.**

* * *

**SimplyRose and Nikki Writes A Lot: Thank you guys for being faithful reviews I really appreciate it best kinda sorta internet friends ever. :)**

**Kickin it family: It's fine I seen a hell of a lot worse, but Thank You seeing comments likes yours makes me smile. I really appreciate it and thank you for defending me and my work again I really appreciate it. **

**Guest(AKA My Little Sister): Thanks for saying that you took the words right out of my mouth and you didn't have to do that sis. ;) Ironically as I'm writing this were having a conversation but you think we're talking about tv shows I love and you're the best.**

**The writer: Your comment made me laugh so hard thanks for making me laugh.**

**PRINCESS X: Thanks people like him(or her?) are pathetic and I usually ignore it but I had to say something, but thanks for commenting.**

**TheREALJACK: Thank You exactly.**

* * *

_**And Finally a response to JACK AND KIM:**_

* * *

_**Dear JACK AND KIM,**_

_**I'm sorry you don't like my story, but how fucking dare you sit there and say such terrible things like that and think it's ok. **_

_**First of your correct I am african-american and proud of it, but I'm not from Africa I'm from Germany so there. **_

_**Secondly you must really hate yourself to sit on your computer to threaten me and anyone else who likes this story.**_

_**Third of all I ship KICK! I said so myself.**_

_**Fourth: Don't threaten the other commenters like that especially when there right.**_

_**Fifth: I like boys :), but I don't know if I can say the same for you or not since I don't know if you're a girl or boy.**_

_**Sixth: I'm not a whore and neither are the other commenters so there.**_

_**Seventh: Everything you wish on others usually comes back to haunt you so...get tested for aids and herpes soon and since we all should die start planning your funeral now.**_

_**And Finally I think you're a sick coward you sit there and write comments like that to get attention and we give it too you like fools, but you know what fuck you and your games. Since you're so big and bad where are your stories? Right. YOU DON'T HAVE ANY! Usually I'm calm and collected, but seriously stop and if you comment again I won't respond, because I'm bigger than you and I'm going to do the right thing a pray for you that maybe GOD will help you. I honestly hope you get help and that one day you stop your childish behavior. Anyway that's all I have to say too you. **_

_**sincerely,**_

_**TheRealBlackSwan**_

_**P.S: To the other flamer who went another story of mine and said that there happy that Quxxn(A really awesome YouTuber) died FUCK YOU. #RipQuxxn**_

* * *

**Ok that's all I have to say I'll have the next chapter up later today I hope you like it and to all the follows and kind reviews thank you. **

**And to all the people who follow me as an author I'm sincerely sorry if this puts you off and I hope you keep reading my stories, but keep in mind I'm still a teenage girl who has feelings and people like this guy have been going on all my stories and sending hate reviews and I couldn't take it anymore. I love you all BYE :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Kickin' it if I did Eddie would be in season 3 :)**

**AN: Again thanks for all the reviews and support :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Why are you waiting in front of the school?" Chase asked coming up from behind me oblivious to the flock of cheerleaders walking past him swooning.

It was obvious why Chase was tall with black hair and sea green eyes, with the body of a swimmer it was obvious why they liked him.

Yet somehow he was completely oblivious to that fact, shaking my head I turned back to him totally over the fact that he had ditched me earlier if he hadn't I wouldn't have met Jack... and the others of course.

"I'm waiting for someone." I reply coyly with a smile at his confused look.

"Not that I care or anything, but who?" He asked and before I could reply Jack came up to us.

"She's waiting for me." Jack said shooting me a smile though he looked a little uncomfortable with Chase being there. "

Oh hey Chase, I didn't know you guys know each other." He said uncomfortably eyeing us both suspiciously though he was doing a great job hiding it.

"Yeah we live together you know step-brother and sister you know..." He said trailing off and Jack looked relieved at the information.

"Oh you step-siblings." He said and we both nodded in conformation.

"Who's step-siblings?" Kim said running up to us flashing a smile. "Oh me and Chase." I say gesturing to where Chase had been standing.

"Of course he disappears." I say giggling a little and Kim joined in with me while Jack stared at us awkwardly. "So um where are you headed?" Kim asked.

"I need go to my house and change..." I respond with a smile.

"Cool we can all go together." she suggested eagerly with a smile that I returned only Jack looked uncomfortable.

"You sure you don't want to meet us at the dojo Kim? You know how Rudy is about people being late." He said casually with a smile that was a little forced.

"Oh come on Jack it'll be fun right Melody?" She asked and I forced a smile nodding in agreement with her. "Sure why not?" I respond shooting Jack a glance and Kim smiled and got between both of us linking her arms with ours.

* * *

"Here we are." I say with a smile pulling out my keys and opening the door and turning to them. "Come on in I say with a smile as I go inside and they follow me in.

"You guys can sit in here have some juice or cookies if you like." I say leading them into the kitchen and heading up the stairs. "I'll be back in a few minutes." I call and they replied with Okays.

* * *

"Wow you look nice- not that you didn't look nice before ." Jack said with a smile as I came down the stairs. I was wearing a simple blue tank top and black athletic shorts my hair was now is a ponytail.

"Kinda dressy just to get sweaty." Kim commented and I shrugged it off with a smile. "Well I don't want to be late so lets go." I say and Jack nods in agreement.

"Right." He says shooting me a smile and Kim slowly nods "Right let's go."

* * *

"Jack, Kim, your late." says a young man turning around to face us.

"Who's this?" He said smiling at me. "I want to join your dojo." I state confidently with a smile.

"Oh really." He says and I nod. "What level are you purple or white?" He asks.

"Brown belt second degree." I reply with a smirk seeing his facial expression. "I'm Rudy the sensei." He introduces himself and I smile at him.

"So what do I have to do to get in here?" I ask and he nods appreciatively.

"You need a test of skill." He says and looks around and his eyes settle on Kim."You have to spar against Kim if you win you can join our dojo deal." He said holding out his hand and I nod.

"Deal." I say with a smile at him and shaking his hand shooting Jack and quick smile which he uneasily returned.

* * *

**Ok Guys that's it for this chapter I hope you like and of course don't forget to review :) I'll see you guys next time bye.**

**BONUS Question of the day : What series do the characters of Percy and Rachel come from? Winner get's 10 internet cookies.**


End file.
